This invention relates to a reinforced brick assembly in which a desired number of perforated brick units are piled one above another to form a panel and reinforced by desired arrangement of steel bars and other means.
According to a conventional brick construction, a plurality of bricks are piled one above another and adhered together by mortar. After a certain number of bricks units are adhered together and reach a certain height, a desired amount of concrete is filled between a building wall and a side wall portion of the jointed bricks.
Such conventional brick construction (or so-called masonry construction) has the following defects:
(1) It may be carried out only at a construction site. If a weather condition is unsuitable due to rain or the like, work must be suspended. PA1 (2) Since each brick is heavy, the construction requires much time and labor. PA1 (3) Since no arrangement of reinforcement is made, the flexural strength of such construction is weak. Namely, an aggregate of the bricks piled one above another and jointed with each other under the above construction is liable to be deformed or bent due to unusual forces such as e.g. earthquake.
This invention overcomes the disadvantages of such prior art brick conventional construction.